fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Form
You're free to make a 3D appearance for me or a better 2D appearance! Meta-Form, also known as Metaf, is a heroic robot from his own series. He have an unique ability to change forms without any conditions. He got a faithful companion, Cubey, who provides him advices and using Shield-Cubey and their signature attack Bazooka-Cubey. Backstory Before Meta-Form was finally created, one of the employees tries to hack him, but only affected his personality, when he is used to be emotionless, and only used for military purposes. After that, he was finally activated and started to live as a young boy, but one of the RCNC Employees mistookfully send him to the Human School. While being in school, children are rebel and insulted him for being different. But he turn into the Berserk Mode and the teachers understood that he should moved to Robot School. After many years of learnings and knowledge with humanity, he was reprogrammed to be a young man and started to do the Test before being promoted into a Protector. He stopped however, but only as his antenna warns him that the last obstacle is actually a trap and could be stolen by Robot Poachers. When the RCNC director noticed that, he promoted him and, and Meta-Form worked as a protector of humanity. Appearances *''Meta-Form (Game)'' (First appearence) *''Fantendo ObstaCourse (First crossover appearence ) *Paper Fantendo: Dimensions Destiny (Playable character)'' *''Super Smash Bros. Mercury (Unlockable Character, first time to have a Doodleland-like appearence)'' *''Fandemonium (Appears in season 2, Fan Fiction)'' *''Fantendo Smash Bros.: Born by Night (Fan Fiction)'' *''Fantendo Nightmare (First time to have appearence that's matched the Cursed Engima characters appearence)'' *Fantendo Fight Fest! (Default Character) This excludes future games. Personality He is very heroic and a bit polite. He is originally to be not short-tempered, but now he is. He will get easily angered when someone annoys him. He tends to avoid difficult situations if not accompanied with Cubey in the first game, which he will tend to able to do alone later. He likes swimming, eating human foods (he dislike the taste of oils), and playing video games and computer. He hates overused jokes, but what actually makes him completly enraged is when someone threaten him a junk, resulting of large and unstoppable rampages until the foes is completly taken down, able to retreat, if that one is joking and that Meta-Form believed it, or if is from a friend (in a friendly way that is). Kube learned it in a hard way. He had nothing against non-humans (Yoshis, Oceanians, Koopas, Pokémon, etc) but he need to stay caution and will not tolerate any violence against humans or other robots, and will defend that victim. He's also completly fearless but become worried when the situation looks bleak to him. If Meta-Form had formed rivalry with someone esle, he will not deny any challenges unless if it could kill him if he fails, if it is too diffucult or push the others into troubles, winning or not. He also tend to be rude with villains unless he felt pity on that one or if he cooperate when having no choice or in competitions. He is cooperative and will be not to slightly bothered to takes good requests he likes (helping people, gives something, and so on), but not he dislikes (excessive cleaning/studying, excessive work, hurt someone nice, and so on). When betrayed, he will be angry but will try to resist unless harrased, provoked, or attacked. He's rarely do jokes (but more often during April 1st) to fools villains or to have fun. When having crush with a female character (such as Snowice, his girlfriend), he tend to stay calm as he might scares those, or be slapped, get hit, or thrown. He's slightly intelligent and very responsible, as he won't bother to do a heroic or helpful task. Abilities His main ability is transformation. He can be into a tank, a plane, or even an animal such a lion. He can also punch or kick, or even uses Dual Swords or Laser Guns. He is also slightly strong and a bit fast, but he cannot climb wall, double jump or even flying so well in his respective form if he is restricted to his original form, however he can run through walls with his Gravity Green Foots, and can break things apart without having pains on his fists. He can also reassenble himself when even sliced onto pieces in one second or two. He's even have incredible battle skill. Although he can resist even his weakness, his only weakspot is his core (located on his belly). When he recieves extreme damages from his cores, he will blow up and will be considered dead, and only until he was revived. He is immune to any kind of bullets, even from snipers. Relations Cubey He is Meta-Form's best friend and his fully faithful companion. He gives advice to him and will use Shield-Cubey and Bazooka-Cubey in order to protect him. They, however, sometimes yell at each ohter when it's about one of their faults. Bad Bots Meta-Form dislikes them for being a harmful treat for Nadian City. He will destroy them no matter the reason. The Bad Bots don't like him either for being a huge threat. King Kube Bot This is the person/robot that Meta-Form hates the most. As an eternal enemy, they tend to fight each other unless there's a huge problem when not caused by one of them. They hate each other so much that one of them need to get out of their sight forever. RCNC This company is Meta-Form's creator. Who actually created Metaf is unknown, but it is clear that Cubey is created by different person. However, the only person that Meta-Form doesn't like is the professor who created the Bad Bots. Seven Elites Once the Seven Superbad Bots of the Bad Bots, Meta-Form dislike them. But now they are friends of him, Metaf will receive help from them. He prefers Bigoulder because he is big enough to face someone bigger than Meta-Form and saves him from the brainwashed Meta-Ette. He, however, still dislike Firisk because that one is a real jerk against anybody but his best friend Bigoulder. Meta-Ette Meta-Ette is actually Metaf's young sister. She sometimes do something that should shock the others like disobeying the RCNC's orders and Meta-Form cannot do anything about it. Dispite this, she have deep cares about the others and his elder brother. Meta-Form/Crossover Relations Names in Other Languages Gallery Meta-Form.png|Appearence in Meta-Form (Game) Meta-FormChristmas.PNG|Special Christmas image PaperMeta-Form.PNG|Paper Meta-Form (Samtendo09) MetaForm3D.png|Meta-Form in 3D. (By Sorastitch) ChristmasMetaf.png|Christmas Art by . Meta-Form 3D.png|Fantendo Nightmare Meta-FormbyAlange.png|Meta-Form by Meta-FormChristmas.png|Meta-Form Christmas art by Trivia *Meta-Form is similar with Teardrop and Scyplo, because he and Teardrop can form changes, while both Meta-Form and Scyplo are robots. *Metaf's date of birthday is indentical of Samtendo09's, the 8th March. *Meta-Form one of the few Fantendo characters to have names in different languages. *In FantendoRP, in Faburary 14th 2012 after the roleplay is finished, he saw BlackLord's weird reaction, thus revealed the BlackLord's crazy side. However they haven't fight and will go home, and only said "Good night". This scene is deleted or not aired does to the makers' concerns. *Although that he didn't appeared in Heroes Quest in Fantendo Fight Fest!, he was mentionned by 71th Robo-Quiz as one of the answer in the first question. Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Meta-Form Series Category:Permission Needed Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Fantendo Mayhem